Cullen Family Secret
by AuroraAvelon
Summary: Edward and Carlisle have a deep family secret that will astound twilight fans.
1. Chapter 1

Cullen Family Secret

Carlisle's Perspective

Today was another hard day at work as usual at the hospital. The influenza spread in Chicago kept me busy day in and out. It frustrated me as a vampire to have to have to come home and rest when I didn't need to. There were just too many people that needed to be saved. Nights at my apartment were lonely and I would stare out my window hoping that he would make it. That he would stay alive until the next day, next hour so I could see him for the last time. Edward.

The first time that I laid eyes on him I was at a loss for words. He came in along with his mother with a high fever, coughing and having trouble breathing. He looked up at me with eyes filled of longing and vulnerability. His mother was unfortunately far worse off than her son. I was careful to keep a close watch on the two of them.

During my shifts at work I would steal glances at his face. His skin was smooth and pale, but fragile from sickness. His eyes were dull, but still glistening in the moonlight. Eyelashes would flutter lazily open and shut gazing at me from a distance. His bronze colored hair was tussled and slicked from sweat. His moist lips would part slightly, emitting his sweet shallow breath. His strong stench pulsated in my nostrils. Without all my years of experience, that smell alone could overwhelm my desire to protect human life. That feeling burned an empty hole through my chest.

"Do what others are not able to do for him," his mother Elizabeth called out in the night. That was all I needed to hear. Her bodily functions were rapidly failing as I held her gently and promised her I would. Years of love and devotion to her son were spilling out of her eyes. She let out a gasp of air before falling back lifeless and still. I called the nurse to take care of her remains. I closed my eyes in grief and heard the shallow breathing of Edward in the distance.

I approached Edward's beside with great apprehension and fear. The man lay sleeping soundly, his belly rising and falling slowly. His body wasn't fighting and clutching for life as much now. It was soon going to have to declare defeat against its strong viral enemies. It was all just a matter of time before his shallow breath drew to a still. I stared at the handsome man with contemplation remembering my promise. It was immediate the mental torment augmenting in my head. The yearning and resisting of deforming his soul into a blood frenzied demon. To finally end all feelings of loneliness through those long nights. It was time.

"Edward," I said in a firm voice whispering into his ear. "You are being relocated to another section of the hospital for reexamination. Please try to lift yourself onto the stretcher." Edward awoke battling his eyelashes slowly and nodded. His actions weak, sluggish and lethargic. His eyes staring up at me with kindness. If only he knew that I was declaring him deceased in his paperwork while he got positioned on the stretcher. With as much sick patients coming through these doors, there will be little notice.

I wheeled Edward to my private office, just missing another doctor pass me. Edward was fighting to keep his eyelids open and observe with gentle features. I brought him over to the examination table and helped to lay him down gently. I looked at his smooth features

and cupped my hand around his jaw.

"I'm so sorry," was all I could sneak in before my voice cracked. I lunged forward in a quick, sudden attack and bit down hard on his neck. The sudden rush of his blood, his scent was inconceivable, overwhelming. His blood erased all sense of being into oblivion. The blood surged through my system focusing itself on my rising erection. I could feel the writhing body of Edward underneath, shedding from his weakened body to a stronger replacement. His muscles tightened and clenched. His eyes and mouth open wide in shock.

I pulled back impossibly with immense difficulty and self control. Edward's epileptic movements frenzied in pain as venom surged through his body. Screams were emitted, as his arms were searching for the nearest thing to clutch. His eyes rolled wildly then focused on my erection. With supernatural strength, I was pinned down to the ground as the tiles underneath me cracked from the force. His eyes were unrelenting, determined. His strong arms interlocked mine with his hair overlapping his face. My attempt at resistance was useless against his firm grip.

Instantaneously, my mouth was covered in his the fiery breath as his tongue lapped mine. His fingers pulled my hair passionately with force. The kiss was long, hard and fierce. A lesser human would have died from suffocation. His desperate hands clawed wildly at my clothes and flesh, as I was flipped over hard with my face and knees to the floor. My hands were frantically secured together at my back with my leather belt. My smooth muscular body was exposed for the taking. Hands possessively held me close as he penetrated deep inside me hard and fast. I grimaced at the pain and the force of his actions. His motions savage with deep thrusts. His head and body moved wantonly without control or refinement. There was just pure need. Need to relinquish the writhing pain and longing delving deep inside both of us. To release it.

Our breathing was frantic coming in at short gasps. My eyes rolled back when his hand griped my member and started to stroke it furiously. It was hot from the friction and overwhelming sensation. He untied the leather belt around my hands and forced me to stand up with my torso on my desk, knocking down books and papers. He then took my leather belt and began whipping it hard against my butt cheek, making my back arch in pleasure. The loud snaps were deafening alongside our panting and heaving. His fingers pulled at my golden hair into a passionate and hungry kiss. Our bodies so close and untamed. He then continued to enter me from behind, as my torso lay on the hard desk.

Our savage passion continued for the rest of the weekend until the burning and fiery sensation cooled down within Edward's body. As Edward pulled out, we laid there silent without words. Edward was now a newborn vampire, which meant that he was going to be significantly stronger than me. That didn't matter to me. I had a companion now to care and confide in, and the responsibility to teach him a new way of life.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's Perspective

Since my coming of age of being a vampire, my senses are sharpened and my strength returned a hundredfold. I have learned to refine my skill of mind reading, which was difficult to control. My first attempt at hunting was successful, barely fulfilling the burning thirst in my throat for human blood. Carlisle's philosophies and guidance were very helpful and sincere. His apartment is very simple and modestly decorated with pale color schemes. There was a grand piano in the corner with a white couch opposite to it. He didn't have a bed, and his windows were vast peering out over the horizon. There are mountains of books everywhere to read, and a kitchen and fridge that of course were never used.

I've been ashamed of my actions at the doctor's office when Carlisle changed me. His kind and benevolent nature overshadowed my intense burning sensation from within. The need for release and relief from the pain at that time was staggering. It's been several months and we never spoke a word about it. Like it never existed. To know that I did an awful atrocity to him, and still be treated with kindness hurts me. Of all people, he didn't deserve that kind of maltreatment. He always looked at me with affection and care in his eyes. The kind I didn't deserve.

It was nighttime, and Carlisle was about to finish his shift at the hospital today. I was patiently waiting for him reading a book and glancing at the door every couple of seconds. When the door opened, Carlisle came in hanging up with coat and welcoming me with tense smile. Working at the hospital took a toll on him because there were so many people needing help and dying in pain. He just wanted to help with the transition so that they would be able to die more peacefully. Carlisle was an honorable gentleman that little boys dreamed of being when they grew up. To be as humble and sincere of a character. Once Carlisle put his shoes away, I put my book down and looked at him until our eyes met.

"While you were gone, I thought about wanting to do something for you," I said carefully.

"What did you have in mind?" said Carlisle with curiosity appearing on his face. I smiled and gestured for him to sit with me at the piano. I felt a strange nervousness in my fingers as I put myself into position. When Carlisle was away, I spent my time learning how to composite music and to craft something that rang true with how I felt about him.

The music started first off slowly and softly teasing the audience. It gradually swelled to a beautiful melody that reverberated from the walls. It was beautiful, and sincere. The music was simple and elegantly woven together. Full of raw emotion and vulnerability. The song smelled of sweet perfume that wrapped around with care and subtlety. Carlisle had a warm smile on his face observing with gentle eyes. Finally the song ended just as softy as it started, with gentle ease and coaxing. I closed my eyes and felt the last note reverberate under my fingers.

I abruptly opened my eyes when I felt warm lips gently push against mine. Carlisle's eyes and mine locked instantaneously. As we put our arms around each other in a firm grip, I ran my fingers through his soft, fine golden hair. When we gently broke our kiss, we touched our foreheads to each other and waited in silence. When reading Carlisle's thoughts, it was thoughts of longing and compassion. Of great devotion and having been fortunate to have me as his companion. My heart soared with contentment.

Carlisle then got up and gestured his hand toward mine. I took it and he gently coaxed me to the edge of the white sofa opposite to the piano. He started to kiss me tenderly, leaning me towards laying my body fully on the sofa with him above. His hands moved slowly down my cheek to my torso, softly brushing my pale skin. His hands carefully unbuttoned my skirt and took off my pants, as if savoring the moment. When I took off his clothes, he looked majestic against the cool moonlight. Calm expression, with handsome features. His skin smooth marble and pale.

Carlisle's hands were trained and masterful. Touching every section of my body, leaving traces of pure sensation and amour. My back arched in response to his actions. I closed my eyes as I took in his musky scent, leaving all but the present moment in oblivion.

"Put it in me," I said with a desperate plea. My erection was painful as it brushed against his pale skin. The sensations whirling through my body and urging for his passion.

"Not yet, I don't want to hurt you," Carlisle whispered in my ear. He softly pushed two fingers at my entrance, slowly opening the hole that was hungrily awaiting him. He carefully watched my expression as he hit a sweet spot that made me see stars. The feelings were amorously awe-inspiring. He then caressed my thigh and legs and pulled it over his shoulders. His arms were solid and firmly hold me in place. His eyes were sincere and passionate. He went down to kiss me with great love and devotion.

Then he slowly entered me. Teasing me. His thoughts overwhelming me with needing to really feel inside of me and explore the sensation of it. My ability to mind read was advantageous to double the pleasure of this magnitude. He slowly began to pick up sped, as I grasped him and held him close. This is the way it was meant to be. It felt so perfect and right. His compassion rolling all over my body like a protective sheaf. My eyes shut and mouth parted. His hand brushing the hair from my face to see my expression. He then grimaced as he climaxed deep inside me. When I felt it, the feeling overwhelmed me bringing about my own climax. We lay there holding each other intertwined with the cool moonlight dancing on our pale skins. We then spent the next couple hours watching the magnificent view from the windows. We loved each other in silence as twilight from the windows started to illuminate the buildings in the distance.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Edward's Perspective

After some time, I didn't know Carlisle had trained himself to protect his thoughts from my detection. Carlisle became cold and distant telling me that I should go and live a more normal life. That we weren't good for each other, and that its time for me to start living on my own.

I wish I knew at the time that Carlisle was lying. It would've saved me from a hundred years of suffering. When I saw that he married Esme and moved to Forks, I was outraged with anger. Oh how quickly was I replaced. Like some toy that was there for his amusement. Needless to say, I became bitter and began hunting humans of bad caliber. It was my way of escaping the reality of not being able to be with him. My new way of life.

That all changed when he bit Rosalie. He had hoped that she would be my mate. I was beyond furious, beyond what words can describe. I hated him with a passion that rivaled the sun. I was vocal in my distaste in her, and ran out into the forest. When Carlisle went after me that rainy evening far in the forest, he told me everything. How we could only love each other in secret to avoid the detection of the Volturi. That the Volturi is against vampires of the same gender together in this explicit manner. That all he was doing was trying to protect me from destruction. How he could control his thoughts. How everyday he thought about my condition, but he never regretted falling in love with me. He loved Esme, but the love he felt for me was unparallel. I felt that when he opened his thoughts for me.

We made love passionately in that forest soon after. It was hungry and needing. We hadn't seen each other in a little under a hundred years. That kind of reunion was beyond necessary. The feelings we had were immediate and overwhelming. Our minds were blank and filled with passion. The force of our kisses was hard and short. We just needed to feel every section of our body and have our scents consume us. The hard clashing and pounding of our bodies contrasted with the silence of the forest. Our loud gasps and heaving were loud in our ears. Our sleek and muscled bodies covered with a layer of mist from the forest. We were fortunate that our cries of lust and passion couldn't penetrate the thickness of the forest.

Then I meet Bella when I attended Forks High school. At first I avoided her unwanted attention, but she intrigued me when I couldn't read her mind. Made me want to study her, observe her to understand the inner workings of her character. Somehow I felt like she was the younger feminine version of Carlisle. I wanted to care and protect her. Unfortunately she could barely protect herself from harm most of the time though. The reason I resisted intimacy with her before I married her, was not because of tradition or her soul. I simply wasn't attracted to her sexually. I grew to love her nonetheless more as a best friend, and I decided to marry her just as Carlisle had married Esme.

We both genuinely loved our wives, but we didn't look at them the same way we looked at each other. We would glance quickly at each other and smile knowing the true secret. My room in the house still had the white couch we made love on from his previous apartment. The song I played for Bella, was the same music that I composed for Carlisle. When I played it, I smiled knowing that he was nearby relishing in his song and memory. Ever so often during hunting, we would plan to purposefully veer off course to relive our passion for each other. It was a feeling of true completion to be with each other.

Our little secret.


End file.
